banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dormé
Dormé was one of Senator Amidala's handmaidens. Early Life Dormé was born on Naboo and, like most Naboo girls her age, she aspired to someday be elected queen. Unfortunately, she reached the age of 16 without being elected, and was considered far too old for a career in politics at that point. Instead, she responded to an ad in Retarded Teenage Girl ''seeking new handmaidens to serve Queen Amidala, who was becoming a Senator instead. Since Dormé had at least a passing resemblance to Padme, she was chosen for the job. Coruscant Dormé joined Senator Amidala's senate entourage. Captain Typho insisted that the senator keep decoys around, even though ''Operation: Queen-Out was common knowledge by then. Mostly Pade just enjoyed having girls her own age to hang out with so that she didn't have to spend all her free time with fellow Senator Mon Mothma and her super-racist grandmother. They especially enjoyed going clubbing, even though it required elaborate disguises and Captain Typho always insisted on tagging along for security purposes. After things started getting a little scary, Operation: Queen-Out was put back into effect. Cordé was chosen to play the senator and was killed during an assassination attempt. Dormé was sad, but very relieved that she hadn't been chosen. Also, Cordé was kind of a bitch. After this incident, the Jedi got involved, and Dormé was left with Captain Typho to pretend to be the Senator, while Pade was sent back to Naboo with a sullen teen she used to babysit. Charade Pretty much everyone knew that Dormé was not Amidala, but she kept pretending anyway. She skipped all the important senator stuff, sending Jar Jar Binks in her place, which was as bad of an idea as it sounds. For some reason, Typho pretended like he didn't know that she wasn't really Pade, and proceeded to try and seduce her. Dormé misinterpreted this action as some kind of kinky role-playing, and went along with it, but even after several such encounters, Typho would not accept any breaking of character, which was creepy. Dormé decided to break it off, and pretty much dropped the entire charade that she was Pade. Nobody really noticed. Empire Since she wasn't pretending anymore, and she refused to serve Jar Jar, Dormé decided to give up handmaidenhood and took a job as an aide to Senator Simon Greyshade. Despite Greyshade's constant unwanted advances, Dormé learned quite a bit on the job, and frequently attended important meetings when Greyshade was too busy or hung-over to do so himself. When the Empire was declared, she supported the Emperor and accepted a position as one of his administrators. There, she became privy to many key points of Imperial policy. She was eventually appointed to the Imperial judicial corps where she led the prosecution of several members of the banned Jawa Football League. After a daring raid on the Coruscant Sports Authority by some militant Jawas, Dormé ordered Imperial troops to fire on the protestors leading to several civilian deaths. Even though The Empire was acquitted of any wrongdoing, Dormé resigned her position. She remained part of Palpatine’s administration throughout the Galactic Civil War, though her exact title and job responsibilities were not clear. She was present on the Death Star during the Battle of Endor. As the station was being evacuated, Dormé attempted to reach the shuttle bay, but her office was buried deep within the station and she was still waiting for the station’s single elevator when the core exploded. Trivia Rumors have persisted that Dormé was somehow romantically involved with Darth Vader. These rumors are the product of deeply disturbed individuals. After his disfigurement, Darth Vader lacked the necessary "equipment" for such activity. It is likely, however, that Dormé made herself sexually available to the Emperor. Gross. Category:Handmaiden Category:The Empire Category:Naboo